The present invention relates generally to the field of medical instrument sterilization containers, and more particularly to a contaminant plug for medical instrument sterilization containers.
It is common practice in hospitals and other medical environments to sterilize medical instruments with steam or other sterilizing gases such as ethylene oxide (ETO). Sterilization containers provide a convenient enclosure in which the sterilization can be performed. Additionally, sterilization containers can be used as a storage and containment device for moving contaminated instruments from one location to another, while reducing the probability of cross-contaminating the surrounding environment. Finally, during the transfer of contaminated instruments after surgery, sterilization containers can also be used for soaking medical instruments to prevent blood and other contaminants from drying on the instruments.
Sterilization containers normally have bottom housings with a bottom and sidewalls, removable lids, ports for the passage of sterilization gases and filter means for preventing and inhibiting contaminants from entering the container after sterilization. Containers generally have one or two ports in the lid and one or two ports in the bottom. Both top and bottom ports are needed if the container is to be used for gravity steam or ethylene oxide gas sterilization. In gravity steam processes, steam gases enter the top of the sterilizing container and push air down and out. The lower port is therefore required for air and steam to exit the container. When utilizing ethylene oxide gas sterilization, both top and bottom ports are required during the aeration process in which air is passed through a container to remove residual ethylene oxide gas remaining after sterilization.
The need for both top and bottom ports in the gravity steam and ethylene oxide processes reduces the utility of the sterilization container for soaking and transportation applications. If the container is to be utilized as a receptacle for soaking instruments after surgery, or for transporting contaminated instruments, the bottom or outlet ports will create problems. It has been recognized in the medical industry that filtered or open ports in the sterilization container bottom may allow soaking fluids or contaminants to leak or pass through to the outside, thereby contaminating the surroundings. This is even often true with hydrophobic type filters which are generally perceived to pass only gases and not liquids or solids. Even with such hydrophobic type filters, there is still the concern that small amounts of contaminants may seep through the filter or around the seal.
The need has therefore arisen for a plug which can seal a container port such that contaminants, whether liquid or solid, cannot escape. Such a plug would allow the use of a medical instrument sterilization container with both top and bottom ports to be used for the transportation of contaminated medical instruments without the fear of contamination of the surroundings. Further, such a plug would allow a medical instrument sterilization container having a bottom port to be used for soaking medical instruments after surgery without leakage.
According to the invention, a medical instrument sterilization container is provided which includes a port. A removable filter is provided within the port to enable sterilization of instruments placed within the container. A removable plug is provided which replaces or fits above or below the filter to enable the container to be used to transport instruments placed within the container without permitting the passage of contaminants out of the container.
The present invention provides the advantage of sealing a port on a medical instrument sterilization container such that liquid or solid contaminants cannot escape into the surrounding environment. The medical instrument sterilization container can thus be used as a safe means of transporting contaminated medical instruments without cross contamination between the exterior and interior of the container. Further, by sealing a medical instrument sterilization container according to the present invention, the medical instrument sterilization container can be used as a soaking container for soaking instruments following their use.